


Makoto In Wonderland

by hopeforbagels



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Naegi be trippin okay, We've got crazy characters, confusing despair sisters, i didn't have anymore cardsmen, i mean it's the au, mad bikers and their hares, minor Super Danganronpa 2 characters, queen of cards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: After disregarding Touko's warnings, Makoto falls down the rabbit hole and into the twisted world of Wonderland. As he comes into contact with the despairing inhabitants, one thing lingers in his mind...when will he return home from the madness?





	1. In A World Of His Own

It was a calm afternoon. Touko Fukawa and Makoto Naegi were studying at the park near Hope's Peak. It wasn't exactly a last minute thing; when Makoto realized that he was on the verge of failing his literature class, he instantly sought out Touko's help, being she was the Ultimate Writing Prodigy.

Unfortunately, Touko had her own...unique way of studying. After classes were done, she brought the aforementioned boy to the Serenity Park. As beautiful as it was with all of the trees coming into bloom and small woodland creatures running about, Makoto couldn't help but attempt to go to sleep as Touko read from their assigned book.

"Makoto! Wake up! Y-you asked me to help you study, and you're not even paying attention!", Touko reprimanded.

"Uh...sorry Touko. I just find it boring...", he replied tiredly.

Makoto noticed the angry twitch the author adopted after his comment.

"Boring.... you find Lewis Carol's 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'...boring?! I'll have you k-know Makoto Naegi, that this is a classic piece of literature, o-one of th-the FINEST in its time, and...you...you!".

Touko continued her heavy winded rant about the story, Makoto listening in on every other part, when something caught his attention. It looked like a normal, fluffy, perhaps overfed rabbit from a distance, but as it came closer, the teen realized that it donned a tuxedo vest with a red heart on the front, as well as a golden pocket watch. As the chubby white rabbit bounced along, he sang a frantic, crazed, and energetic song.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!".

He momentarily paused to look at Makoto, before belting out, "No time to say hello! Goodbye! I'm laaaaaaaaaate!".

 _"That rabbit looked a lot like Hifumi..._ ", Makoto thought to himself as he watched the speedy rabbit navigate his way through the park. Two ideas crossed his mind at that time; either stay with Touko and listen to her rant about the 'classics', or follow the white rabbit (Hifumi?) to wherever he was going. Even though he felt bad about leaving Touko, his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"Hey!  Wait up! Who are you, and where are you going?!, Makoto called out as he chased after the rabbit.

Never looking back the rabbit replied, "White Rabbit! Need to get to the castle! The Queen will have my head!".

White Rabbit...Queen will have his head...? 

Before Makoto could fully process what was happening, the White Rabbit stopped at an abnormally large rabbit hole and proceeded to jump in. Makoto, however, was more cautious when approaching the rabbit hole, and began to contemplate the pros and cons of going down into it.

"I could die... but Hifumi...uh the White Rabbit seemed to make it safely...maybe I'll just crawl in and take a look...".

Makoto then got on his hands and knees and crawled into the large hole. It seemed to go on forever, and with every movement, the hole got darker. As he figured it was time to turn around and return to Touko, the moist dirt under him seemed to disappear, and he found himself taking a plunge into a world unknown.

 


	2. A Stubborn Doorknob

The whole thing felt so surreal. As he fell, Makoto was sure he was going to die, but at the same time, he felt adrenaline rush through his veins. Around him were miscellaneous objects; a parasol, a few baseballs, and a pickax just to name a few. Then, all of a sudden, the room seemed to twist and swirl into a giant blur, and before he could scream, he was on the marble floor of a dim room, with nothing but a table and a door.

"Maybe the White Rabbit went through here...", Makoto wondered aloud, before wrapping his hand around the doorknob and giving it a twist.

"OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUCCHHHH! LET GO OF ME, YOU PEASANT!", the doorknob screeched in response, causing Makoto to let go immediately and start spouting out apologies.

"No need in apologizing, not like I cared anyway.", the doorknob remarked.

 _"Why does that snobby attitude sound so familiar..."_ , the boy thought to himself, before taking a look at the knob. It became exceedingly clear after that. The knob was the nose on the carved face what  _looked_ to be the one and only Byakuya Togami. The door itself was inanimate. 

"Okay then...could you please open up so I could go inside?", Makoto asked politely, hoping the doorknob's disposition would change.

Unfortunately for him, his request was met with an annoyed scoff.

"Oh, please, cretin. You're  _far_ too big to enter Wonderland.", the doorknob mused.

Frustrated, Makoto asked another question.

"How could I possibly shrink down to fit through then?".

"Perhaps if you look on the table," the doorknob stated," you'd find something that'd help."

On the table...Makoto turned his head to look at its contents. There wasn't much; just a small bottle with a little note-

**_DRINK ME_ **

Intrigued, the boy picked up the small bottle and removed the cork. Many thoughts ran through his head as he contemplated whether or not to down the liquid. It could have very well been poison, like a cyanide mix, or maybe completely harmless but still taste like butter made from a body. However, if this was what the doorknob wanted him to drink, then he was going to drink it...at least a little...

Slowly, he let a drop dance its way to his tongue. It didn't taste bad at all; in fact, it reminded him of a dessert Teruteru made one day. The only off thing about the drink was that he was getting smaller...and smaller...so small, in fact, that he could look up at the doorknob and see it grin.

"Now I am small enough to fit through, right?", Makoto inquired.

Chuckling darkly, the doorknob replied, "You may be the right size to fit, but it will be difficult to get through a door without a key.".

"What do you-", Makoto was about to ask, before looking up at the table above him and catching a glimpse of a key that ever-so-slightly dangled off the edge.

After letting out a sigh, the boy turned to face the doorknob again, asking, "What do you have that would make me grow again?".

As expected, the doorknob let out an annoyed groan. "Stop asking stupid questions. Look behind you.".

Sure enough, there was a dainty box behind him. Inside the box was a petite cake with another note-

_**EAT ME** _

This time, Makoto decided not to contemplate the possible effects the cake could have on him, and nibbled off a corner. While the creamy vanilla/strawberry flavor tingled his tongue, his body grew back to his normal size...and then some more. Once he was done growing, his back pressed against the wall and his head was scrunched against the ceiling. Confidently, he grabbed the key and attempted to stick it into the doorknob's "mouth".

"MMph! Are you oblivious to what's going on?! At this rate, you will be stuck here forever, and NEVER enter Wonderland! You might as well get comfortable; death won't set in until a few weeks.", the doorknob taunted.

"STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!", Makoto finally shouted. He knew he shouldn't let a doorknob make him a doormat, but with what had happened earlier, Makoto was extremely on edge, and tears were starting to well in his eyes.

"You peasant, the last thing I want you to do is-"

Out of nowhere, a straight up bawl emerged from Makoto, and giant tears began to roll down his face and onto the floor.

"Stop your crying! You're going to drown me!", the doorknob shouted, half angry, half worried.

"I-it's y-your fault!", Makoto whined, the tears on his face continuing to fill the room until there was a full on ocean of tears.

Instinctively, the doorknob opened his mouth to drain the salty water. When Makoto noticed what he was doing, he decided to seize the opportunity to get through. As the bottle floated by, he gently plucked it from the water and took another drink of the liquid. Once he had shrunk, he began to do a backstroke until he had gone through the doorknob's "mouth", and into Wonderland.


	3. Caucus Race in the Ocean of Tears

It all felt surreal to Makoto (though it'd feel surreal to you too if you were swimming in your own teardrops.). Unfortunately, he wasn't gifted with super swimming skills (like Aoi), so every few strokes he had to pause and take a breath, often accidentally swallowing the unexpectedly extremely salty water.

In an effort to keep from drowning, Makoto had come across the "Drink Me" bottle again and fit himself in in. It wasn't a comfortable fit at all; in fact, his limbs couldn't bend or move. However, water would still seep in, and the small bottle would so full that Makoto would actually tumble back into the ocean of tears.

_"Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! For nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race!"._

Amidst the sounds of sloshing, the human could make out a distinct voice. It sounded jolly and peppy, as if it were carefree. Once the bottle had swept up Makoto again, he turned his vision to where he had heard the voice.

On a nearby island, a diverse group of animals ran round and round in a seemengly endless circle around a large boulder. While he couldn't identify any familiar faces among the running animals, the large dodo (weren't those extinct?) dressed in bizarre clothing, along with its large, impressive feather-style could easily be indentified as the one and only Yasuhiro Hagakure.

_"Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top! Never a beginning, there can never be a stop!"._

As Makoto made his way to the island, Yasuhiro...the dodo...took up the next verse.

"To skipping, hopping, tripping! Fancy, free, and gay! I started it tomorrow, but will finish yesterday!".

"Started tomorrow?", Makoto wondered aloud, before being trampled by crashing waves and the racers as they sang-

_"Round and round and round we go until forever more! For once we are be- Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! For nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race!"._

"Uh, ow, uh, Mr. Dodo?", Makoto asked as animals continued to step on him and tears had soaked him once more.

"Yeah? What's up?". "Ouch! Uh, ow, hey stop!".

Finally, he arose from the "race track" and inquired, "Don't you think this is an...ineffective way to dry off?".

The dodo laughed, then replied, "What?! Why, it's the most EFFECTIVE way to dry off! Why, I did it myself, and I'm as dry as a bone!".

Once the dodo had proven he was dry by shaking his tail feathers, Makoto had tried to counteract, but before he could argue that bones are _not_ dry and that he was standing on a rock high enough to prevent him and his feathers from getting wet, the White Rabbit had drifted by in an upside-down umbrella.

"Oh! White Rabbit! White Rabbit!", Makoto cried out to no avail.

The rabbit hadn't even heard the boy call his name; instead, he pulled out his pocket watch and took the time to freak out.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm laaaaaaaaaaattttteeeee!".

After shoving his pocketwatch back into his vest, he made a mad dash into the forest.

Luckily, Makoto was able to escape the caucus race and dash after him.


	4. How Do You Do?

The idea of a rabbit knowing it's way around a forest had never crossed Makoto's mind, and eventually he did find himself lost.

"Dang it...I'll never get to talk to the White Rabbit at this point....".

Having nowhere else to go, he decided to wander around the forest, half hoping he'd find the rabbit, half hoping he'd find a way out.Unbeknownst to him, however, two twin sisters stalked him, keeping up with his every step.

Makoto had gone about a mile deeper into the forest and crawled through a log before noticing his stalkers.

"Oh! Uh hi...," he greeted, before looking at the duo's stylish monogrammed ascots.

"Des-pair and Des-ope...how interesting....".

The sisters stared at each other for a moment. The first one, Des-pair, had replied, "Well,  if you think we're made of wax or something, you really should pay.". Then the other, Des-ope added, "On the contrary, if you think we're alive, then you should talk to us.".

After doing a short acrobatics act, the duo linked arms and stated, "That's what you call logic, mm?".

Once he was done soaking in the information, Makoto had bid himself adeiu.

Right before the twins ridiculously blocked his exit.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You're totally starting backwards!", Des-ope clamored.

"Yeah, in a visit, the first thing you do is say...".

Unexpectedly, Makoto was pulled into a goofy routine with the twisted sisters as they sang:

_"How do you do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands, how do you do and shake hands, state your name a business!"._

When they let Makoto go, they explained, "That's like... manners.".

Nodding his head in agreement as he dusted himself off, he quickly introduced and dismissed himself.

"My name is Makoto Naegi, and I'm looking for the White Rabbit, so if I could be excused-".

"Uh, you can't leave yet!", Des-Ope interrupted, Des-pair cutting in with, "The visit's just started!".

The boy sighed, "I'm very sorry-", before being interrupted again.

This time, Des-pair had asked, "Do you like playing Hide the Body?", while Des-Ope inquired, "Or do you like Bullet, Bullet, Who Shot the Bullet?".

When Makoto declined to both, the twins cried out, "If you stay long enough, we could fight to the death!".

Makoto stared at the two  before replying, "That's a.....nice offer....but really, I have to go.".

"Why?", the twins asked like little children.

Mindlessly, the ahoged boy answered, "Because I'm following the White Rabbit.".

"Why?".

"Because I'm curious to see where he's going.".

The duo stareded at each other with worried expressions.

"He's curious...the council was curious too, weren't they...".

"The...council?", Makoto asked.

Des-pair turned her head. "I thought you were going somewhere.".

Makoto thought for a moment. "I guess I could spare some time...".

Des-pair and Des-Ope exchanged looks, then laughed.

"Spoiler alert: they died! Upupupu!".

Makoto's eyes grew. "I'm sorry for them then...".

"And don't get us started on the Remnants!".

As the two babbled on, Makoto spotted a house in the distance. As he quietly snuck away, he thought to himself , _"If that's the way Junko and_ _Mukuro act when they get visitors, then I'm never going to their house..."._


	5. Smoke 'em Out!

The house Makoto came across seemed warm and cozy, and it came as no surprise to Makoto when he saw the rabbit come near.

"White Rabbit! Hey, I-", Makoto called, only for the White Rabbit to intetrupt. "Now, where is that Monomi with my gloves? I am on a  _very_ tight schedual, and if she doesn't hurry, I will be  _very_ late!". Not paying attention, the White Rabbit bumped into Makoto. "Ah, Monomi! There you are! Now hurry, and get my gloves!'.

Makoto grimiced at the overfluffed rabbit. "My name isn't Monomi, it's Mako-" "Mako, Tako, I don't care what your name is,  just hurry up and get my gloves before I'M LATE!!". Offended, Makoto went to retrieve the gloves. "I don't care what your name is? That's not very nice. If someone I didn't know came across me for the first time, I would care about their name-".

Makoto stopped his ranting as his eyes landed on a cookie jar. "Oh. I never knew rabbits had a taste for cookies. Then again, this rabbit is Hifumi...". Makoto looked around to see if the rabbit had followed him. When he confirmed he was alone, Makoto quietly stole one cookie, took the tiniest nibble, then put it back in the jar. That tiny nibble, however, was enough to make him bigger than the house.

"AHHH! MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER IN MY HOUSE!", the White Rabbit cried out in terror. "I'm not a monster! I'm just...a really large boy!", Makoto shouted down at the rabbit. "AHHH! THERE'S A REALLY LARGE BOY IN MY HOUSE! SOMEONE HELP!". At this time Yasuhiro, or the Dodo, had come walking by.

"Oh, Dodo! Could you please help me? I've been stricken with a serious problem, and if it isn't taken care of, I'll most surely be late!", White Rabbit pleaded. "No problem! What's the...oh my.". Both the Dodo and the White Rabbit stared at the oversized boy that was using the rabbit's house as some odd outfit. "Hmm...I see your issue. There's only one way to get rid of this!", the Dodo declared.

"Anything, anything!", White Rabbit clamored. Dodo had then raised his wing and shouted, "We'll have to  _smoke 'em out!_ Quick, gather fire wood! No, scratch that, we'll just use your furnature!". "Wait, wait, not my furnature! I spent my hard-earned money on that, so what makes you think I'll just burn it up?!". As the two went back and forth, Makoto was planning a way to escape before he was burned alive.

Due to his size, all he could do was scour the area for something, anything. As he scanned the area, he noticed the carrots in the garden. "Maybe those will help?", Makoto whispered to himself while he plucked a ripe carrot from the ground. "Oh, no! The monster's got my beautiful carrot!", the rabbit whined. "Don't worry, we have everything in place! Would you like to do the honors?", Dodo asked as he presented a match to the other.

"You do it. I can't stand to watch this...", White Rabbit whimpered, covering his eyes. As soon as the match was lit, Makoto swallowed the carrot, and shrunk back to his tiny size once more, rushing through the flames of the house, and finding sanctuary in the garden.

 


End file.
